Impossible Consequences
by Bekki1
Summary: Dr Fraiser thinks that Sam could be pregnant...but how is it possible? (Some S/J references as well =))
1. Impossible Results

Spoilers: Um.don't think there are any.  
  
Season: Any, but before the end of Season 5.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters, or a Stargate. They all belong to MGM, Gekko Corp, etc, the lucky muffins. So, no infringement intended.  
  
  
  
Impossible Results  
  
"Okay, all done," Dr. Janet Fraiser told her friends. SG-1 had got back from a mission only a few hours before - a very long mission. The offworld DHD had cut out for some reason while in the middle of a radio transmission to Earth, and it had taken Sam about two weeks to get it back up to return home. Even before that, the team had been on the same planet for about four weeks recovering some ruins and decifering them as well as locating areas suitable for naquadah mining.  
  
"Thanks, doc," Jack said. "It's been a pleasure having a needle stuck in my ass, as per always." Janet laughed.  
  
"Thank you, Colonel," she said. The team began to put on their jackets again ready to leave as a lab assistant rushed in and handed Fraiser some lab results.  
  
"Doctor, there's something you should see," she said, turning the pages of the file. "Here."  
  
Janet gazed at it, and lowered her voice so that SG-1 wouldn't overhear.  
  
"Are you certain these are Major Carter's results?" she asked.  
  
"Positive, ma'am. We checked five times."  
  
"Okay. Thank you."  
  
The lab assistant nodded, and returned to the medical labs as SG-1 began to leave.  
  
"Sam," Janet called, catching her before she exited the door.  
  
"Yeah, Janet?"  
  
"Could I have a word?"  
  
"Oooh, sounds serious," Jack remarked, not realising it was. Janet gave him a look which told him she needed to talk to Sam alone. He took the hint. "We'll...see you a lunch, Carter."  
  
Janet watched as they left, then turned to Sam.  
  
"So, Janet, what is it?" Sam asked.  
  
"I need to ask you, have you had any sickness in the mornings, any stomach cramps, anything like that?"  
  
Sam paused to think.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I've been feeling a bit off for the last couple of weeks," she said. "But...that was atmospherical conditions, right?"  
  
"Sam, is your period due yet?"  
  
Sam gave her a confused look.  
  
"It's a bit late, but I haven't really thought anything of it," she said. "What exactly are you hinting at, Janet?"  
  
The doctor sighed.  
  
"Here, take a look at these," she said, passing the file. Sam took it, and read the results. She stared at them, stunned.  
  
"This can't be right," she said.  
  
"I'm afraid they're conclusive," Janet said. "They were checked five times by the lab techs."  
  
Sam shook her head.  
  
"No, I can't be pregnant!" she said. "Someone's made a mistake here."  
  
"Okay," Janet said slowly, "then let me a run a few more tests."  
  
"Alright," Sam replied. "But I'm really not pregnant."  
  
Janet nodded, hoping she was right.  
  
  
  
Sam made her way to the mess hall, way more than confused.  
  
'They've got it wrong,' she told herself silently, 'there's no way I could possibly be pregnant! It must have been the analysis intruments or something.'  
  
"Carter!"  
  
Jack's voice made her jump.  
  
"Colonel," she said, "hi."  
  
"What was all that about in the Infirmary?" Jack asked.  
  
"Dr Fraiser just needed to check some of her test results." Kinda true.  
  
Jack looked skeptical. "C'mon, Carter, it looked more serious than that."  
  
Sam sighed, weighing up whether or not to tell him.  
  
"Maybe we should go into my office?" Jack suggested. Sam nodded gratefully.  
  
Once there, Jack closed the door, and sat on the edge of the desk as his 2IC fumbled for words. He watched her as she spoke.  
  
"Janet thinks that...um...she thinks I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?" Jack was taken aback. "Pregnant?!" She heard the shock in his voice; and beneath that, did she sense something deeper? ...Dismay?  
  
"Sir, there is absolutely no possible way I can be pregnant."  
  
"So you haven't...?"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry, none of my business, I know."  
  
Sam sighed. "Look, Colonel, it must have been the Infirmary instruments. I mean, nothing's infallible, right?"  
  
There was a pause as Jack studied Carter carefully.  
  
If she is pregnant, he thought, why am I so surprised at this? She's the most attractive, smart, amazing woman I've ever met. But then...how can I doubt her?  
  
"Yeah," Jack replied. "That's what it must have been...the Doc's instruments."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Jack, wait up."  
  
"Yo?"  
  
Jack turned, and waited for Daniel to catch up.  
  
"What's up with Sam?"  
  
"Carter? Oh, y'know..." -he exhaled- "women's stuff."  
  
"Y'know, Jack, I just don't buy that."  
  
Jack sighed, and they stopped.  
  
"I'm not supposed to say anything..."  
  
"Jack, c'mon," Daniel said - pleaded.  
  
"Fraiser seems to think Sam might be...um...slightly pregnant."  
  
Daniel appeared to miss Jack's slip-up on Sam's name as he took in the last part of the sentence.  
  
"SLIGHTLY PREGNANT?!"  
  
"Hey, keep your voice down," Jack hissed. "Carter assured me there was no possible way she could be."  
  
"And you believe her?" At Jack's look, he added, "No, really, I'm asking whether you believe her or not."  
  
"What else am I suppose to do, Daniel? Tell her she must be lying because she's so damn--"  
  
Jack stopped himself before he came out with how he really felt. Daniel gave him a funny look.  
  
"Anyway, Daniel, don't mention it. She seemed more confused than I was today, and you know how confused I get."  
  
Daniel nodded.  
  
"Let me know if...anything happens," he said.  
  
"Sure," Jack told him, and Daniel turned and walked back towards the Mess Hall, looking as if he was wondering whether or not he had lost his glasses in his jello.  
  
Jack watched him go, then made for his quarters.  
  
Today was just too weird.  
  
Sam lay on her bed, still fully dressed in fatigues. One arm was bent, resting on her pillow next to her head; the other lay lightly across her stomach.  
  
I am so confused. How is this possible?  
  
She shifted position. She felt weird - was that just confusion, unease? Or was it...  
  
I can't even bring myself to think it. What if Janet's right? This could be the end of my career! The end of everything I hoped for with Jack! But nothing has happened! How--  
  
There was a light knocking at the door.  
  
"Sam?" Daniels voice came softly through. "You awake?"  
  
Awake? Of course I'm awake. Oh, Daniel, leave me alone...  
  
"Look, Jack told me about what Dr Fraiser said. I just want you to know we won't think any less of you, okay? We--"  
  
"DAMMIT DANIEL!" Sam yelled. She vaulted from the bed and yanked open the door. "I AM NOT PREGNANT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Working late, Doc?"  
  
Janet Fraiser span round from her microscope, startled.  
  
"Colonel," she said, "you scared me there." She looked at her watch as Jack walked further into the room. "2300 hours," she murmured. "I didn't realise." Her attention returned to Colonel O'Neill, who was now leaning against the doorpost of Janet's office.  
  
"What can I do you for, Colonel?" the doctor asked, perching herself on the side of the work surface.  
  
"It's about Carter," Jack said.  
  
"Ah," Janet responded. "Did she tell you about the test results?"  
  
"Yeah, she did. Are you sure they're not wrong?"  
  
"Well, I guess there's a chance they could be wrong," Janet told him, standing up with a sigh. "Which is why I'm working overtime."  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Anything I can do?"  
  
"Be there for her," Janet replied. "She obviously trusts you enough to confide in you. Tread carefully, though - if what she says is true, she must be incredibly confused." 


	2. Moral Support

Moral Support  
  
  
  
  
  
After sending Daniel off, Sam spent the rest of a sleepless night in her lab, typing out her frustration and calming herself with an experiment.  
  
It gave her time to think.  
  
This really isn't possible. I haven't had a relationship since...  
  
No, Sam, don't go there. You got over your fiance years ago. Besides, he died honourably, didn't he?  
  
So I haven't had a relationship. Or anything esle, for that matter. So, logically, there is no way I can be pregnant.  
  
There is is. That word. Pregnant.  
  
Let's say - for the sake of argument only - I am. Would this be the end of my career at the SGC? How could I work on a NASA base or an AirForce base knowing there's so much more out there? Not only that...it would mean leaving SG-1...leaving Jack...  
  
I can't believe Colonel O'Neill told Daniel! Okay, so I shouldn't have yelled at Daniel, he was only trying to help me, reassure me. But the Colonel? I trusted in him, I confided in him.  
  
"How could you, Jack?"  
  
"Sam...I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
Having left Dr Fraiser to complete her test analysis, Colonel O'Neill wandered slowly back to his quarters, taking detours to think along the way.  
  
What if the results come back positive? he wondered. What if Carter's not admitting something? What will happen? If she's a single parent, she'll have no time for missions that could last days, even months like our last one. Will Hammond replace her? No one could replace Sam...  
  
He looked up, becoming aware that he was in a different section of the base. He found himself in the doorway to Major Carter's lab.  
  
"How could you, Jack?" he heard her voice say. The emotion in her voice stirred something inside him.  
  
"Sam...I'm sorry."  
  
She turned to him, and even in the dim light he could read her disappointment, confusion, anger.  
  
"I told you because...because I trusted you. Then you went and blabbed to Daniel about something that isn't even true."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jack repeated, "but I made a judgement call. I thought it was the right thing to do."  
  
"Yeah, well you thought wrong."  
  
"Yes, okay, I know!" Jack said, raising his arms in defeat. "So I made a mistake! But you should be used to that by now."  
  
Sam sighed and her eyes softened.  
  
"Dammit, I don't know how this is possible! Something must have happened on the mission, nothing was abnormal on the pre-mission medical."  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed. "On the mission?"  
  
Sam bit her lip, anticipating how Jack would interperate what she had said.  
  
"No no no!" he said, "You didn't...not with Daniel...or Teal'c?"  
  
"Oh, Colonel, please! Of course not!"  
  
Jack exhaled. "Sorry."  
  
At that moment, the phone that hung on the lab wall rang. Jack looked at the phone and then back at Sam.  
  
"Want me to answer it?" he asked. She nodded gratefully. He walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver.  
  
"O'Neill." He paused, listening. "Thanks Doc, we'll be right there." He replaced the receiver and turned back to Sam. "She's got the final results."  
  
  
  
"There's no doubt about it, Sam," Janet said as Sam stared, speechless.  
  
"No," she said. "It's impossible."  
  
"In what way?" Janet asked gently. "Biologically? Or is it impossible because you don't want the results to be this way?"  
  
"Both!" Sam exclaimed, struggling to keep her shock and frustration under control. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, and she relaxed - slightly. "Janet, it's not biologically, physically, or mentally possible!"  
  
"And yet it's happening," the doctor replied quietly. "If what you say is true--"  
  
"It is!"  
  
"--then we need to find out what it was that happened."  
  
"Maybe I should leave you to it," Jack said uneasily.  
  
"Stay," Sam pleaded. Jack looked into her eyes, and nodded.  
  
They all took seats in Janet's office. The doctor took the seat behind the desk and called up some documents on the computer as Jack wondered why he was there.  
  
The he looked over at Sam, enfolded her hand in his.  
  
Of course I know why, he thought.  
  
Janet was the first to speak.  
  
"By my results, I'd have to say conception took place just a few weeks ago, possibly during your last mission." She glanced at Colonel O'Neill, and he shifted uneasily. Her gaze returned to Sam. "Are you sure nothing happened in that time?"  
  
"Positive," Sam said.  
  
"Colonel?" Janet asked, wanting confirmation.  
  
"I don't think she was ever alone long enough for...anything to happen." Jnaet opened her mouth to speak, but Jack quickly added, "And before you say anything, you know none of us would ever...force ourselves on anyone, let alone Sam."  
  
"Okay," Janet said slowly, choosing to miss Jack's use of Sam's first name. "What about before the mission? During your week's leave?"  
  
"No. Nothing."  
  
"Sam, this might sound a little tactless," Janet said after a moment, gazing intently at her friend, "but I'm not going to tiptoe around it." She paused briefly. "Were you raped?"  
  
Jack's eyes snapped from Janet to Sam.  
  
"No, I wasn't," Sam responded definitely. "Look, I wasn't raped and I haven't had sex. This is what I'm saying, Janet, it's just not possible."  
  
Jack studied Sam's weary face and said,  
  
"It's getting late. We should turn in, resume this in the morning?"  
  
What he said was more of a statement than a question; it was almost an order.  
  
"Of course," Janet said. She watched as Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter stood up and left.  
  
Jack escorted Sam wordlessly through the corridors, hands stuffed scruffily into his pockets. Sam's head was down, her brow creased in thought.  
  
The few airmen on duty stood to attention as the two officers passed, but Jack ignored the night-shift personnel, watching his Second In Command.  
  
Soon they arrived outside Sam's on-base quarters. They stopped outside the door.  
  
"Thanks for coming to find me tonight," Sam said quietly. Jack smiled at her.  
  
"Any time," he said. There was a brief pause. "Want me to come in with you?" Jack asked. Sam smiled.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "I'd like that."  
  
  
  
The next morning, Jack awoke with a crick in his neck for the few hours' sleep he'd spent in one of Sam's chairs. He stretched, checked his watch, and then looked over at Sam.  
  
She was still asleep, nuzzled into the pillow with the sheets pulled up to her chin. She hadn't changed for bed; she'd said she was too exhausted to bother.  
  
Jack watched her, intrigued. She slept peacefully, until her eyelids began to flicker and she began to murmur, her head jerking from side to side.  
  
"Carter?" Jack asked, concerned. She neither awoke or responded. Instead she started to say something, something about the civilisation they had et on their last mission.  
  
Jack was getting slightly alarmed as Sam cont inued to thrash in her bed. He rose from the chair and peered down at her.  
  
"Sam! Sam, wake up!"  
  
He shook her awake and her eyes snapped open wide; she jerked, gasping. Then she realised where she was, who was looking down at her; she threw her arms around Jack, weeping.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's okay," Jack soothed, "it was just a bad dream."  
  
Sam grasped him tigher. seeming to savour the feeling; and then she let him go, shrank back down onto the bed.  
  
"Colonel, I'm sorry," Sam apologised.  
  
"No need," Jack said quickly. Sam wiped away her tears hastily. "Disturbing dream?" Jack asked. Sam made an effort to smile.  
  
"Something like that," she said. "What time is it?"  
  
"06:24. Briefing's in a couple of hours. Wanna catch breakfast?"  
  
"Maybe some other time...I'm not feeling too good." Jack looked down at her, concerned.  
  
"Alright." He rose and stretched. "Well, it may come as a surprise to you, but I need to go change."Sam chuckled, music to Jack's ears.  
  
"Of course." Jack made for the door. "And Jack?" He turned, surprised, and she said, "Thanks." 


	3. More Than Concern

More Than Concern  
  
(Jack's POV)  
  
  
  
I leave Sam's quarters, now convinced that she isn't telling me the whole story. I return to my own quarters, change, then make my way towards the Mess Hall.  
  
I hear Daniel's voice as I enter, then Teal'c's; I look around, and see them sitting at our usual table.  
  
I go up to the food trays and get myself the English Breakfast. The cooks are sure treating us today.  
  
I turn, and make my way towards Daniel and Teal'c. As I approach, I hear Daniel say, "Any news on Sam's condition?"  
  
I feel a sudden flare inside of me, but manage to keep it under control.  
  
"It's not an illness, y'know," I say, stopping myself from snapping.  
  
"No, of course not," Daniel says quickly, "I just meant..."  
  
I grunt, and sit down.  
  
"Have you seen her this morning?" Daniel asks as I take a mouthful of bacon.  
  
"Yeah." I sigh. "She had a rough night."  
  
"How do you know?" Daniel asks suddenly. Is he accusing me of something? I sigh, and explain.  
  
"I went to find her last night. She was up in her lab. I went with her to see Fraiser, then I offered to stay the night in her quarters."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"Oh, Daniel, give me a break! Nothing happened, okay? She just wanted some company after the results. I slept in a chair. My neck is killing me..."  
  
Daniel has seemed to ignore everything past the word 'results'. So has Teal'c, apparently.  
  
"What was the outcome of Dr Fraiser's examinations?" he asks. I sigh, not wanting to make Sam feel again like I've betrayed her trust. But they have a right to know, I guess.  
  
"Apparently, they're conclusive. They're positive." Daniel opens his mouth like a fish, but before he makes comment, I say, "I know how this looks. But I also know how Sam looked when she got the results. I think there's more to this than we know."  
  
"Yeah, like Sam's trying not to let on she slept with somebody," Daniel mutters.  
  
There it is again. That flare.  
  
"I really don't think that's the case." I'm trying to stay calm, but I can feel my voice wavering with annoyance.  
  
"C'mon, Jack!" Daniel says, "Open your eyes! Just because you don't want her to have had--"  
  
He bites his lip as I give him a hard look. I shake my head in disgust.  
  
"You don't get it, do you, buddy? Something happened on that planet to my Second In Command, and I intend to find out what."  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm in my office when I get the message Hammond wants to see me. I leave the paper I've been doodling on, and make my way to Hammond's office.  
  
I knock lightly on the door when I arrive, and am immediately beckoned in by the General. Fraiser's already there, which doesn't surprise me.  
  
"Take a seat, Colonel," Hammond says. I nod, and sit down.  
  
"Is this about Carter?" I ask. Hammond nods, and I look at Fraiser accusingly. "What happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?"  
  
Hammond answers for her.  
  
"In this case, Colonel, the welfare of Major Carter over-rules that."  
  
"If Major Carter were to go on any missions," Fraiser explains, "then there is increased risks of miscarriage." I don't reply, and wait for Hammond to say whatever the hell he wants to tell me.  
  
"We're here to discuss Major Carter's denial--"  
  
"Denial?! General!" I protest. He holds up his hand and continues.  
  
"I know how you feel, Colonel, but we need to get to the bottom of this. Now as you're so adament in the fact nothing happened during the mission, we believe Major Carter may have been a victim of rape in the week previous."  
  
He's looking at me intently, not Friendly George but Intimidating General. I think he's waiting for me to admit something. Even if he does know my feelings for her, he can't possibly be accusing me of sleeping with her.  
  
"So what do you intend to do?" I ask, mostly to fill the silence.  
  
"We think Major Carter should see a psychiatrist," Fraiser tells me.  
  
"What? A shrink? She doesn't need a shrink, she needs answers!"  
  
"Colonel--"  
  
"Am I the only one who's not blind here?" I ask, standing so suddenly I make the Doc jump. "Don't you people see that something has happened that no one can figure out, not even Sam?"  
  
I use Sam's name purposefully, aiming to add impact to my outburst. I turn and walk quickly out of the room without being stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walk aimlessly, trying to vent my anger at their stupidity. Am I the only one who cares enough to see this? I won't doubt what Sam said, I...I can't.  
  
I find myself outside the gym, and go inside. I take off my jacket and untuck my shirt for the hell of it, and arrive in front of a free punchbag. No one pays any attention to me as I take it all out on the bag, hitting it. People file out and file in, leave and arrive as I continue to punch this one piece of equipment.  
  
She doesn't deserve this, dammit! The way she looked in the Infirmary last night, I know she wasn't lying! I know was she says is true! Damn you, Hammond, you can be dense sometimes! I've got to find out what happened. For her...  
  
"Jack, are you okay?"  
  
It's Daniel, standing behind me. How long has he been there? I throw one last punch, then turn round.  
  
"I think you're asking the wrong person."  
  
I turn to throw another punch but he catches my fist with surprising force. I turn back.  
  
"It was on the planet, wasn't it?"  
  
"What?" Is he accusing me of sleeping with Sam?  
  
"Whatever happened." His simple answer calms me, and I suddenly feel tired and drained. I nod vaguely.  
  
"Did you sense it too?" I ask. There's no one else here in the gym now, it must be lunch.  
  
"I felt something was off, but I didn't realise until today."  
  
"So what do we think happened? You saw the way those people kept going on about 'waiting for joining' or whatever the hell it was. I think they were trying to convert us..."  
  
"Maybe we're imagining it."  
  
"No, I won't accept that!" I'm not gonna lose his support now. "They did something to her, Daniel, and you know it. In her dream...she kept muttering about those damned aliens."  
  
"Okay," Daniel says, trying to get it clear in his own mind. "What if they have a different way to reproduce?"  
  
"You mean they don't have sex?"  
  
"No no. I mean, I think they do, they kept refering to it. What if they reproduce if a different way?"  
  
He's confusing me, but something tells me he's right.  
  
"You mean, they could reproduce outside this joining marriage thingy and wait for sex? Man are they twisted..."  
  
"That's what I'm saying."  
  
"Wait wait wait. Are you saying those aliens inpregnated her?" He shrugs as it dawns on me. Then I say, "You find Teal'c. I'm gonna go talk to Hammond, get us a ticket back to that planet." 


	4. Therapy and Travel

Therapy and Travel (Sam's POV)  
  
I can't believe this is happening. They want to put me in therapy?  
  
"General," I say, "I don't need a psychiatrist!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Major, this decision has been made." I look at his face and see he's not gonna change his mind. I turn to Janet.  
  
"Janet?" I ask. She looks at me, but doesn't say anything.  
  
"I'm not going," I say resolutely. General Hammond looks at me with hard yet strangely weary eyes.  
  
"Yes you are, Major," he says. "I am ordering you to go."  
  
I look at him, and then say harshly, "Am I free to return to my quarters first, Sir?"  
  
"Dismissed, Major."  
  
I turn and walk out, passing Colonel O'Neill in the hallway. I look at him, and he looks at me. A silent conversation passes between us.  
  
I tried, his eyes say.  
  
Not hard enough.  
  
I begin to walk away, but he catches my arm.  
  
"Daniel, Teal'c and I are going back. We're going to find out what did this."  
  
I look deep into his brown eyes, his deep brown eyes...I get lost in them for a moment. We stay like that for a few moments, his hand on my arm. When I'm with him I feel like everything's gonna be okay. I don't want him to leave me.  
  
He looks at me compassionately, then walks slowly away, towards the General's office.  
  
I watch him for a second, then return to my quarters.  
  
  
  
"Major Carter! Right on time." Her voice his annoyingly bright and chirpy, and I want to hit her just for that. "Please, take a seat."  
  
"Let's see..." she says. I sit down without reply as she opens a file and scans it. She looks back at me with a smile. "May I call you Samantha?"  
  
"Call me what you like," I tell her coldly. Her smile doesn't waver. I wish Jack was here.  
  
"Now, Samantha. Dr Fraiser tells me you might be pregnant." Yeah, and? She looks at me, all superior as she crosses her immaculately shaped legs. I'm actually glad Jack isn't here to see her as she tosses a headful of wavy brown hair. I'd hate to see her when she flirts. "How do you feel about that?"  
  
Is she for real?  
  
"Look. I don't need a therapist to work out how I feel."  
  
"Of course not." She's still smiling, and although there's no hint of patronisation in her voice, her face says it all. She opens her mouth to speak, but I cut her off, not wanting to stay here any longer.  
  
"Stuff this," I say, and stand up. I hear her protesting from behind as I walk out the door.  
  
  
  
"Sam!"  
  
I pass Janet without a word. I'm angry at her for thinking I'm in denial. Doesn't she know me better than that?  
  
I don't care who's looking at me now. The whole base could be, for all I care. It doesn't matter.  
  
Something happened on that planet and it's just occured to me what.  
  
I just hope General Hammond has enough sense to allow Colonel O'Neill to return to the planet.  
  
I pass the male locker rooms and hear Daniel's voice, and a response from Teal'c. I pause, hearing Jack.  
  
"We get the sample then get out," he was saying. "We...Sam."  
  
"Sam?" Daniel asked. "Weren't you supposed to be...?"  
  
"In therapy?" I ask, stepping into the room. There's no-one else there, and luckily I haven't walked in on anyone naked. "She was a happy-clappy patronising shrink. Did you really expect me to sit there and answer her dumb questions?"  
  
They don't reply. I look from Daniel to the Colonel. He's topless, and I have to drag my eyes away from him as Teal'c speaks.  
  
"Would General Hammond not be displeased?"  
  
"Probably," I reply, becoming aware I must sound a bit like Colonel O'Neill. "And I know it's not like the usual me. But she was just so..." I trail off, shaking my head. "Are you going back?" I'm looking directly at Jack now.  
  
"Yup," he says, his eyes locked with mine.  
  
"I'm coming with you, then."  
  
He nods, and pulls on a t-shirt.  
  
  
  
After getting changed (in the women's locker room, not the men's) and collecting my equipment, I meet Jack, Daniel and Teal'c in the Gate Room. General Hammond doesn't seem surprised to see me - Jack must have told him I'm going. They greet me.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Major?" the General asks.  
  
"Yes sir." Why shouldn't I be? It's only been the cause of all this confusion and anger and friction between friends...  
  
The Stargate dials up and Chevron 7 locks. We step through. 


	5. Samples and Cure

Sample and Cure (Mixed POVs)  
  
Daniel's POV  
  
I glance at Sam as we take samples of everything in sight. Her face has changed from earlier; when before it was downcast, confused, thoughtful, now it's back to the old Sam and more. Now she's determined to get rid of it.  
  
It would be different if it was a human child. I mean, she's told me that she does want kids eventually. I reckon she would have kept it despite the situation. I'm sorry I ever doubted what she said.  
  
I walk over to a small stream, and take a sample of the water.  
  
"We need to get into the town's food and water stores," Jack announces. "Daniel, Teal'c, you happy to destract them and get a sample of food when they offer it?"  
  
I nod and Teal'c says, "I would not be happy, but I will do as suggested," making us all laugh a little for the first time in two days. Teal'c just raises an eyebrow.  
  
So Teal'c and I head into the town, to be met by the guide we had first time round.  
  
"Hello, Binall," I say.  
  
"Dr Daniel Jackson!" he exclaims enthusiastically. "And, um, Teal'c." I smile a little, knowing the little man is frightened of Teal'c.  
  
"Greetings, Binall," Teal'c says.  
  
"You returned so soon!" Binall said, "you should have sent word! We must throw a feast immediately. Are Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill not with you?" He tries to look around us, hopefully.  
  
"No, they had to stay on Earth," I say, and Binall sighs and beckons us to follow him.  
  
I know why Jack wanted Sam with him. Beside the fact he was concerned about how Sam would feel talking to the aliens again (particularly Binall who seemed to think Sam would be his wife some day), he wanted to keep an eye on her. I know how much he cares for her.  
  
So, me and Teal'c (or should I say 'Teal'c and I') are the centre-piece for this feast. As far as I can see, these aliens have feasts at every opportunity.  
  
I take a few samples of food, but don't actually eat any. It's easy for Teal'c; he muttered something about 'against his customs' on the first trip. I just sit there and pretend.  
  
As I 'eat', I wonder how Sam and Jack are doing...?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack's POV  
  
  
  
I look thoughtfully at Sam as Daniel and Teal'c make for the town. She catches me staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asks. She's smiling, and there's no accusation in her voice. I smile, shaking my head.  
  
"Nothing," I say, "it's just good to see you smile." I love her smile. Damn those military regulations!  
  
I force myself to stop staring at her, and watch Daniel and Teal'c disappear into the distance.  
  
"Let's go," I say.  
  
We make our way round the back of the town, where the water tower stands. I glance at Sam every now and then, taking in her new confidence. We arrive at the water tower before long, and it doesn't take longer than a couple of minutes to locate the outgoing source and take a sample.  
  
"That's air, natural water, plantlife, stored water and feast food," Sam says.  
  
"Good," I say, and click on my radio. "Teal'c, Daniel, come in." I wait, and Teal'c responds.  
  
"O'Neill," he says, "we have taken samples of the food."  
  
"Good," I say. "We'll meet you at the Stargate."  
  
Sam and I begin back. "Carter, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course," she replies.  
  
"Does the propect of having kids really horrify you that much?"  
  
She looks at me with her shining blue eyes.  
  
"No," she says. "But the prospect of having kids when I haven't had sex for a few years does."  
  
I'm mildly surprised that she let out that much. She continues,  
  
"In fact, sir, I'd quite like to have kids - when I'm ready. What about you?"  
  
She catches her breath and I know she's just realised what she said. I smile at her reassuringly, my eyes burning into hers.  
  
"Only with the right woman," I reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Janet's POV  
  
I finish preparing my lab for the analysis of the samples as the siren blares, "Incoming Wormhole! Repeat, Incoming Wormhole!"  
  
I snap on some gloves as I make my way towards the Gate Room. She was joined by General Hammond in one of the corridors.  
  
"So what will you be looking for, Doctor?" he asks.  
  
"Well, sir, I think whatever this substanceis, it's effectively a virus. Now, a virus gets inside the cells and reprogrammes then to produce a substance alien to the body; in this case, if it contains some sort of fertilising mechanism, it could programme the human egg cell to produce offspring."  
  
"So you're saying it's an alien reproduction system?"  
  
"That's what it looks like."  
  
We arrive in the Gate Room just as SG-1 step onto the ramp.  
  
"Welcome back," the General says. "Did you obtain the samples?"  
  
"Yessir," Colonel O'Neill says, and Sam hands them to me.  
  
"I'll go an run tests right away," I say.  
  
  
  
Many minutes later, General Hammond and SG-1 enter the Infirmary. I had called them just a few minutes ago; I have found the virus.  
  
"It was in everything," I say.  
  
"Everything?" Colonel O'Neill asks.  
  
"Yes. Modified versions," I reply. "I believe that, as this method is a virus, the body builds up immunity. Therefore, to produce more than one offspring, there needs to be multiple versions of the virus."  
  
"So is there a cure?" Sam asks.  
  
"I believe so," I say, smiling a little as Sam exhales. I notice the Colonel's hand has been on her shoulder, and it now gives her a discreet squeeze.  
  
"After re-analysing the test results, I found traces of the virus that I missed first time round. Give me 24 hours, I should be able to develop a cure."  
  
"Thank you, Janet," Sam says, smiling. "You're a life-saver."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam's POV  
  
"Thank you Janet! You're a life-saver!"  
  
Thankyouthankyouthankyou!  
  
I smile uncontrollably with relief as we exit the Infirmary.  
  
"I think a good drink is in order," Jack proclaims. "Gen--?"  
  
Before he finishes his sentance General Hammond cuts him off.  
  
"SG-1 is officially on downtime for a week. This has been a traumatic experience for all of us, I think."  
  
  
  
It was a good night, I could truly be myself again. Afterwards we had all crashed at my place, the guys too drunk to stand up, let alone drive. Even Teal'c was out of it.  
  
Now, though, we're all back on base.  
  
"Doc, do you have anything for a really bad hangover?" Jack asks. Janet laughs.  
  
"In a minute Colonel! I'm trying to terminate an alien growth inside your Second In Command!"  
  
"That can wait!" Jack moans, and I laugh as Janet comes near me with a needle.  
  
"That doesn't need to go anywhere...strange, does it?" I ask, slightly worried. Janet laughs.  
  
"No no, you're arm will be fine." I roll up my sleeve, and she injects the cure into me. "Now come for a blood test at 12 hours."  
  
I nod.  
  
"DOC!" Jack yells. I look at him and he's clutching his head.  
  
"Alright, Colonel!" Janet replies, and jabs something into his arm. He howls in pain, and I get the impression from Janet's face she could have just given him a couple of tablets. She turns back to me.  
  
"How did you know?" she asks. "How did you know it was a virus?"  
  
"I didn't, I guess. It's just what the aliens said. They practically preached a repetitive sermon on it. That and not having sex before marriage."  
  
"I see!"  
  
"And the dream!" the Colonel adds.  
  
"Dream?" Janet asks.  
  
"I just had this stupid dream I was being chased by a giant monster- virus...and Binall!" Everyone laughs, except Teal'c.  
  
"Why didn't it affect us?" Daniel asks from across the room. I'd hardly noticed him there.  
  
"What, impregnate you men?" I smirk.  
  
"The virus only affects one cell in the body," Janet explains, "and if I'm very much mistaken and you're highly mutated, you don't have that cell!" 


End file.
